


Home

by quill_and_ink



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_and_ink/pseuds/quill_and_ink
Summary: "It's a milestone birthday, my love," Magnus responded. "There was no way we weren't going to celebrate."All Alec wants is a hot shower, a martini, and pizza. It's a good thing Magnus knows him so well.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this fic for our darling boy Alec's birthday on September 12th, but as per usual, I'm completely incapable of writing anything short and fell asleep before I finished writing it. So. Belated birthday present, I suppose?
> 
> Because I gave myself virtually no time to write this, nothing has been fact-checked for canon. In this fic, I went off book!Alec's birthdate (September 12th, 1989), TV!Clary lost her memories but got them back and has been working as a Shadowhunter since, Alec is still the Head of the New York Institute, and he and Magnus never moved to Alicante <strike>because I definitely didn't forget about that until halfway through writing and didn't want to backtrack</strike>.
> 
> I own none of these characters. I just like to borrow them from time to time to play. Unbetaed, all errors are mine. Comments and kudos are eternally loved and appreciated! <3

Alec stomped out of the elevator, muttering darkly to himself as he dug in his jacket pocket for his keys. Today had just been the _worst_. A couple of cocky young Shadowhunters had botched a routine early-morning shift and had revealed themselves in a dazzling demonstration of their angelic abilities to a family of mundane tourists from Canada. He'd had to send a group of senior Shadowhunters to smooth things over and the paperwork from that nightmare would take all week to complete. Then a handful of Seelies had decided to open shop in Central Park, selling suspect potions and offering psychic readings to any and all who happened by, Shadow World inhabitant or not. On top of all that, they'd finally nailed down the horde of Ravener demons that had been plaguing the mundanes on Wall Street for close to a month and Alec had needed to oversee the mission himself because _none of his siblings were anywhere to be fucking found._

He gritted his teeth as his key finally sank into the lock and he sighed as the tumblers flipped, shoving the heavy door open to the apartment. All he wanted was a hot shower, a martini, and a large pizza - half pepperoni, half extra cheese. He stepped inside, disoriented by the pitch black darkness filling his home, and immediately walked into the small table in their entryway where he kept his bow, quiver, and keys.

"_Stupid_ motherfucking table, godfuckingdammit, son of a fucking _bitch_," he burst out as a blossom of pain exploded in his hip, the obscenities rolling off his tongue with the air of one practiced in years of dealing with idiots. "Why the fuck did we put a goddamn table in the fucking middle of the doorway, and why the fuck is it so goddamn _dark_ in here - MAGNUS!" he exploded, the irritation and annoyance that had piled up all day finally reaching a breaking point. He winced as he toed off his boots, groping against the wall for the damn light switch.

"Alexander, what in the world is wrong?" Alec glanced up as his husband suddenly appeared before him, the rest of their apartment still gathered in shadow. Just seeing Magnus caused his stresses to begin sloughing from his shoulders, and embarrassment crept over him at his overreaction.

"Everything," he grumbled as Magnus helped him slide off his beat-up leather jacket. "I'm sorry. I just had a really shitty day and everyone was a moron and Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Max have all fucked off to Raziel knows where, so I ended up having to do everything myself because apparently _no one else_ is capable of making a single damn decision on their own -"

"Darling, you're shouting again," Magnus interrupted politely, placing a calming hand on Alec's chest. Sighing heavily, Alec reached out and gathered Magnus into his arms, closing his eyes as he inhaled Magnus's distinct scent.

"I'm sorry," Alec muttered again, his voice muffled against Magnus's neck even as Magnus's hands swept over his back.

"It's okay, love," Magnus reassured him, his hands coming to rest on Alec's hips. He pulled back ever so slightly and smiled up at Alec. "Welcome home," he whispered as Alec leaned down to press a soft kiss to the warlock's lips.

Home indeed. They'd been together for years now and Alec fell more and more in love with Magnus every day. They could have lived in a box on the side of the road, but it would have been home as long as Magnus's arms were around him.

"I missed you," Alec mumbled against Magnus's mouth in between lingering kisses. Magnus chuckled softly.

"I missed you, too, Shadowhunter," he said, smiling warmly up at him, his eyes like molten chocolate in the darkness of their entryway. "Let's get some food and a drink or three in you. Martini?"

"_God_, yes," Alec groaned as Magnus tugged on his hand, leading him further into the apartment. "But seriously, why is it so dark in -?"

"SURPRISE!"

Alec blinked owlishly as seemingly every light in New York flipped on in his living room, revealing a host of excited guests crowding the space. His vision burned at the sudden flare of light in the room and he squeezed his eyes shut briefly, willing them to settle before the figures slowly coalesced into definable people - Jace, Izzy, Simon, his mother, Max, Maia, Luke, Clary, Catarina, and Madzie.

"...huh?"

Magnus slid an arm around his waist and tucked himself into Alec's side, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Happy birthday, darling," he offered, no small amount of self-satisfaction coloring his voice. Alec stared stupidly down at him.

"...birthday?"

"Seriously, buddy, we know you've been working yourself way too hard lately, but there's no way you could've honestly forgotten your thirtieth birthday," Jace teased from across the room, beer already in hand.

"What? No way," Alec scoffed, reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out his phone. "My birthday is the twelfth and today is only the..." His voice trailed off as he focused on the date lit up on his phone: _September 12_

"Like I said, happy birthday, Alexander," Magnus murmured smugly. Alec slowly wrapped his arm around Magnus's shoulder as he stuck his phone back into his pocket, staring open-mouthed around the room.

"You're all here for my birthday?" he asked, a tiny smile creeping onto his face as he looked around at his friends and family. He looked down at Magnus, his free hand drifting through the silky soft hair at the nape of Magnus's neck. "You planned a birthday party for me?"

"It's a milestone birthday, my love," Magnus responded. "There was no way we weren't going to celebrate."

Alec knew everyone was standing right there, but he couldn't help himself - he pulled Magnus towards him, his hand tight around the back of the warlock's neck, and kissed him soundly. He ran his thumb along the column of Magnus's neck as Magnus's fingers tightened against his side, slipping underneath the hem of his ichor-stained t-shirt to brush along night-chilled skin.

"For the love of the angels, guys, we're _right here_," Jace bemoaned, his words abruptly cut off when Clary smacked his chest with an open palm.

"I think it's adorable!" she announced as Isabelle handed back her glass of sangria. Alec rolled his eyes and reluctantly pulled away from his husband.

"I'm just going to get out of this and change quickly," he commented, plucking lightly at his shirt.

"Don't you dare even think of putting that thing in with the rest of the laundry, Alexander," Magnus warned, pointing a single threatening finger at his face. "Right in the trash that goes."

"What?! No, it just needs to be washed, it'll be fine," Alec brushed off, glancing down at the garment, wincing slightly when he noticed the demon ichor had started to eat through the fabric. _Maybe not._

"Trash, Alexander," Magnus insisted firmly. "I refuse to let half of our wardrobe be destroyed because you were too stubborn to throw out one of your dozens of black shirts."

Alec rolled his eyes and gave a long-suffering sigh. "Whatever you say, Mr. Lightwood-Bane," he acquiesced, holding both hands up in surrender.

"I do indeed say, Mr. Lightwood-Bane," Magnus confirmed, leaning up for another kiss. Alec felt his warlock's lips curve into a smile against his mouth and felt his heart swell. He dropped another quick kiss before striding off towards their bedroom. And if he happened to brush his hand against Magnus's ass to cop a quick feel as he passed, who could really blame him?

He changed in lightning time, stripping off his ruined t-shirt and tossing it into the garbage in their bathroom with only mild regret. Magnus was right; he _did_ have an inordinately large number of identical black t-shirts, so the loss of one wasn't actually a loss at all. He quickly ran a damp washcloth over his skin to wash away the slight irritation caused by the ichor and tossed it into the sink before turning into the massive cavern Magnus called a closet. His eyes ran over his row of shirts and sweaters, smiling to himself as he reached for Magnus's favorite - a deep blue cable-knit v-neck sweater that Magnus insists makes his eyes glow. He yanked it over his head and ran his hand through his hair a few times, not that doing so would help tame the unruly strands in any way. As an afterthought, he unbuckled his thigh holster and tossed it onto the floor of the closet. Magnus would probably yell at him for once again leaving his weapons lying around instead of properly putting them away, but that was a problem for Future Alec.

Slapping the lights off in the bedroom, he hurried back out to the party, grinning to himself as he watched his friends and family interact. Catarina stood chatting with Luke and Maia, laughing animatedly as Maia relayed another adventure from Taki's, the Shadow World's favorite diner. Simon, Jace, and Izzy hovered around the bar, hotly debating Disney's latest decision to drop Spiderman from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Max had drifted off to one of the couches with Clary and Madzie, the three of them engrossed in a very serious battle of Candy Land, a game in which Madzie always used her magic to cheat outrageously, but since she was so adorable otherwise, no one ever minded all that much. His mother and Magnus were perched on bar stools pulled from their kitchen, chattering away about Ouroboros's latest acquisitions. Maryse smiled brightly as Alec approached, holding her arms wide for a hug.

"Happy birthday, my sweet boy," she greeted, her eyes warm as she looked Alec over. "That's a lovely color on you."

"It most certainly is," Magnus murmured, gold flickering through his eyes as his gaze slowly and deliberately traveled down the length of Alec's body and back up. Alec fought back a blush and failed miserably, ducking his head. Magnus smirked. "I believe Isabelle has a drink ready and waiting for you, darling." 

"I wouldn't make her wait much longer," Maryse advised as she lifted her own glass of wine to her lips. "You know your sister; she might get impatient and drink it herself."

"Ah... where did you put your holster, Alexander?" Magnus asked steadily as he suddenly eyed Alec's unarmed thigh.

"...you know, I should probably go get that drink from Izzy before it disappears," Alec deflected, pressing a quick kiss to Magnus's temple before quickly turning and heading off to his siblings. 

"Don't you dare - Alexander!" 

"- and honestly, what the _hell_ is Disney thinking?! How can they just decide on a whim that Spiderman is no longer in the MCU?" Simon was demanding as Alec approached. "After making us love him in _Civil War_ and _Homecoming_ and then breaking our hearts in _Infinity War_ and then fixing things and then destroying us all over again in _Endgame_? I mean, come on now, we deserve the adorableness that is Tom Holland in the MCU. I won't stand for it. I won't." 

"Watch out, Izzy. I think Simon's got a crush on Tom Holland," Jace commented as he lifted his beer. 

"Can't blame him on that one," she responded cheekily, holding out a martini as Alec came to a stop by her side. "Happy birthday, bro." 

"Thank you." He took a sip of the drink and sighed happily as the slight burn of the alcohol hit his throat. "Don't think this lets any of you off the hook for disappearing today, though." 

"We had to prepare for your party!" she protested, pouting her lip. 

"Yeah, and Izzy pretty much forced me to not be at the Institute today," Jace added. 

"Traitor." She stuck her tongue out at him. Alec rolled his eyes and grimaced at Simon. 

"Don't look at me, buddy, I didn't play hooky. I wasn't on the rotation for today," Simon said himself, holding up both hands in defense, one still clutching his glass of O-neg. 

"You can't exactly blame us, you know," Jace pointed out. "You literally never want to do anything for your birthdays, but we couldn't let this one pass without celebrating." 

"That's not true," Alec responded indignantly. "I've celebrated every year since Magnus and I got married and he insisted on it." 

"You celebrate with Magnus and _only_ Magnus," Jace corrected. "You nearly put me on ichor duty last year when I had the audacity to buy you a protein shake on your birthday." 

"You had them pour it in a bowl and write 'Happy Bday Dick' on it in chocolate syrup," Alec reminded him, his voice heavy with exasperation. 

"See? Understatedly festive!" 

* * *

Hours later, Alec closed the front door as his mother and Luke finally headed out. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but smile at the quick turn-around his mood had taken over the course of the evening. Magnus had ordered an array of pizzas for dinner from Alec's favorite shop, the small family-run pizzeria right around the corner from their apartment. They'd concluded the little party with a double-chocolate cake with mounds of sugar-sweet frosting. Alec had heaved a sigh of relief when he realized he wasn't expected to open the small pile of gifts on the side of the kitchen counter with everyone present - his friends and family were well-aware that he detested being the center of attention like that. 

He walked back into the kitchen with every intention of helping clean up to see Magnus dragging his finger through the thick border of frosting that was left behind after slices had been cut and distributed. His husband gave him an arched look as he held out the scoop of rich chocolate. Grinning, Alec approached, swinging an arm around Magnus's waist to hold him close as his mouth closed over Magnus's finger, tongue swirling around the digit and licking it clean. 

"You are an absolute menace, Alexander," Magnus murmured, his eyes dark as he watched Alec's lips leave his skin with a pop. 

"I'm allowed to be when you spring a surprise party on me," Alec responded cheekily, ducking his head to capture Magnus's lips, humming happily when Magnus immediately opened his mouth to him. Alec shivered at the dual sensations of Magnus's fingernails scratching through his hair and the slick glide of their tongues, and he pressed Magnus back against the counter, sealing their bodies together. Their hips rocked against one another as they kissed, fingers groping, stretching, slipping underneath clothes, desperately seeking skin-to-skin contact. 

"You know," Magnus mused in between trailing hot open-mouthed kisses down Alec's neck, "You haven't opened your birthday presents from everyone yet." 

"Tomorrow," Alec breathed as Magnus's fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his jeans. "You're the only present I want to unwrap right now." 

Magnus pulled away, a smug smirk on his face. "Good answer, husband," he whispered, twisting his fingers into Alec's sweater and pulling him towards their bedroom. 

They stumbled through the doorway and tumbled into bed, Alec straddling Magnus and curled over him with a searing kiss, sinking his fingers into Magnus's artfully-tousled locks. Magnus pushed himself up to strip Alec's sweater off, tossing it to the floor and running his hands over the miles of newly-revealed skin. He grinned up at Alec before he wrapped his arms around his husband, deftly flipping them over. Alec stared up at him in wonder, long legs still bracketing Magnus's hips as Magnus ran a finger down Alec's abs, drifting softly over the ichor-angered skin, red and irritated. 

"Honestly, Alexander, you couldn't even draw an _iratze_ to heal these?" he asked disapprovingly as blue sparks burst from his fingertips to sink into Alec's skin, soothing and healing the distressed area. 

"I was fine," Alec told him, his hands sweeping up Magnus's arms as he worked. 

Magnus glared down at him. "Pardon me if I want my husband to stay whole and healthy," he retorted. "But aren't you glad I made you throw that shirt away?" he asked as his palms smoothed over the now-calmed skin. "You would have been much worse off if you'd kept it." 

Alec rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you're the smartest, most brilliant warlock that ever lived, what would I ever do without you, I'm so lucky I have you," he rattled off sarcastically. His heart skipped a beat when a wicked smile curved Magnus's lips and he sucked in a sharp breath as Magnus banished their clothes to, hopefully, their closet. Alec loved those jeans. 

"You always know exactly what to say, Alexander," Magnus murmured, wrapping a hand around Alec and giving a firm stroke. 

They'd been married for years at this point, living wrapped together in happily wedded bliss. They'd made love hundreds, thousands, of times throughout the course of their relationship. Alec had mapped out every inch of Magnus's body with his hands and lips. He knew his husband's preferences and turn-ons better than he knew his own. Even so, even after all this time, Magnus's hands on him never once failed to short-circuit his brain and turn him into a speechless pile of mush. 

"What do you want, my love?" Magnus whispered as he gave a twist of his wrist. 

"I - _oh, fuck_ \- you, Magnus, please, love, I just want you," Alec gasped out, his nails digging into Magnus's biceps, a shudder running through his entire body as Magnus's thumb swept over the glistening skin. Magnus leaned down and caught Alec's mouth with his own as his hand trailed lower. Alec wrapped himself around his husband, losing himself in Magnus's scent, taste, touch, embrace, as Magnus carefully prepared him, bringing him to the precipice of pleasure three separate times with only his fingers, each time slipping from Alec's body just as he was about to tip over the edge. 

Alec was shivering, pleading, begging, balancing on a razor-sharp edge of bliss when Magnus finally sank into him in one long, measured thrust. Magnus's hips rested against Alec's ass, giving the Shadowhunter a moment to adjust, and he pressed his forehead against Alec's, their lips brushing as Alec fought to catch his breath. Alec unclenched his hands from Magnus's arms and lifted them to frame Magnus's face, thumbs brushing over high cheekbones and his breath stuttering as his gaze locked onto Magnus's cat eyes. _Home._

"I love you so much," he whispered, his heart feeling like it was overflowing. Magnus kissed him deeply, languorously, like they had all the time in the world to love each other. 

"I love you, Alexander," Magnus whispered back as his hips slowly withdrew at long last. "Happy birthday, my darling."


End file.
